Freeque Introduction
Log Title: Freeque Introduction Characters: Freeque, Typhoon Location: Landing Pad - Autobot City Date: February 11, 2016 Summary: Freeque arrives at Autobot City. Category:2016 Category:2016/Introductions Category:Logs As logged by Typhoon - Thursday, February 11, 2016, 11:52 AM Landing Pad - Autobot City :The sounds of aircraft landing and taking off overrun all other sounds here. Shuttles, aircraft, rockets, and other air and space worthy craft reside here in large quantities. Nearby is a large air control tower, where traffic is directed and aided along the way to prevent accidents and unnecessary damage. There are three main launching pads, six runways, and two helipads, as well as at least ten hangars to hold all of the various aircraft and supplies for the incoming and outgoing ships. Typhoon waits on the tarmac for a new Autobot to arrive. While she waits, she gazes out over the desert, admiring the view from Metroplex's raised tarmac. The landing pad is crowded, with both large Autobot ships and smaller Earth flight vehicles. Typhoon herself is a larger-than-usual femme, with a down-facing Earth truck hood for a chest and tires build into her legs, further suggesting a ground-based altmode. :You wait as everyone departs from the ship but no sign of the newbies. The crew unloads the cargo onto carts attach to a little car. As it pass by you a pair of tapes drop out after a moment both change into little bots. Both stand there in front of you and look around when they spot each other they let out a gleeful sound and both of them hug each other. They seem to be fully ignoring you at the moment. Typhoon notices the tapebots and smiles. She approaches them both, but stops a respectful distance away, not wanting to interrupt their joyful... reunion? Didn't they travel here together? No matter. Typhoon was somehow volunteered to meet them, so she patiently waits for them to finish hugging and acknowledge the big truckbot standing nearby watching them. After a moment Typhoon looks away, not wanting to seem rude. :Soon Musique whispers something to Freestyle. He looks at her then at you and back to her before walking forward, "hey you here for us?" Musique hides behind the male bot that looks just like her. Both of them watch you with those glowing yellow eyes almost in wonder. Typhoon smiles down at the two tapebots. "Hi! Yes. Welcome to Autobot City. I'm Typhoon. Normally Spike or my sister Mesocyclone would be here to meet you, but they're both otherwise occupied so I guess you're stuck with me," she laughs awkwardly. "I can help you get settled in, and then when Spike is free maybe we can give you a tour!" She peers down at the duo. "You're tapebots, right? Will you be reporting to Blaster?" :They listen to you and then they nods, "We like to see the city." They looks at each other at the question about blaster. They both look at you and shakes their heads, "We only have one master and his name is Whisper." They are hold each other hand. Typhoon frowns. "I don't know who Whisper is, but then again I'm more of a field tech and don't know all y'all scout crew. I'll just show ya what I can and get you settled in ta th' barracks, and then Ultra Magnus or whoever can get you your new assignments. Y'all ever been on Earth before?" She grins. "You'll like it - it's pretty neat. Got some cool weather - it's not all ionic acid rain storms like on Cybertron." :Freestyle forwns some, "Whisper is dead he died in the war." Musique gasp some, "you don't have to be so rude to her she didn't know." Freestyle frowns some to Musique, "I know I was telling her." The bicker back and forth before Freestyle sighs, "I am done with this. Freeque." Musique nods sheeply and the two start to transform and soon they combine into one bot. Freeque lets out a roar and then looks up at you, "I am sorry about those two. I am Freeque I would love to follow such a lovely bot as yourself around." Typhoon looks surprised as the two merge into a robot jaguar. "Oh, my! I didn't realize y'all was a combiner. Uh, welcome to Autobot City, Freeque. I'm part of a combiner, too. We're called F-5. I'll introduce ya to the other girls if we meet 'em in the city. Come with me." She gives Freeque a somewhat nervous grin, and then heads for the blast doors that lead to the walkways on the upper level of Autobot City.